User talk:Haisku
Suomeksi (in Finnish) Moi ja tervetuloa wikiin! Laita ihmeessä jotkut crediitit sivulles kun oot näemmä kopioinut ainakin osittain jotain muulta. Ihan joku 'This user page was inspired by User:12345, User:abcde and User:Example' riittää. Toivottavasti viihdyt! -- (talk) 12:48, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :Oho, tulipas nopeasti postia =). Joo tarkoitus on vielä laittaa nuo, kävin tuossa syömässä välillä. [[User:Haisku|'Haisku']] 00:48, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :Taisipa olla sinun se mistä otin mallia. =D Laitoin tuon Gem-logon sivulleni. [[User:Haisku|'Haisku']] 00:48, 26 July 2006 (CDT) ::Otapa huviksesi pois. LordBiro teki noi ikonit mun käyttöä varten ja olen varjellut niitä henkeen ja vereen. Jos haluat, voit kyllä käyttää sitä ikonia missä on punainen ruksi tms niiden ikonien päällä. Sitten lisävinkki talk pageille. Laita yksi tai useampi kaksoispiste rivin alkuun niin vastauksesi sisentyy. Sisennä aina yhden kerran enemmän kuin edellinen puhuja jos haluat vastata hänelle. -- (talk) 03:38, 26 July 2006 (CDT) ::: Siis en voi käyttää tuota Gem's userpage may be used as a source of inspiration"-logoa? :O [[User:Haisku|'Haisku']] 05:09, 26 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Se ikoni oli tarkoitettu vain minun käyttööni. Voit korvata tuon kuvan sillä toisella, joka myös löytyy ainakin omalta sivultani. PanSola sai erikoisluvan käyttää sitä originaalia gem ikonia käyttäjäsivullaan tietyn keskustelun päätteeksi. -- (talk) 05:16, 26 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Kiitos. :) -- (talk) 05:21, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :::::Juu, vaihdoin kuvan nyt siihen mainitsemaasi kuvaan. Anteeksi jos tuotin vaivaa, luulin että tuota saisi pitää ihan yleisesti käytössä. =| [[User:Haisku|'Haisku']] 05:25, 26 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::Eipä mitään, olen vain melko fanaattinen noiden kuvien suhteen. Kaikki wikiin laitetut kuvat ja artikkelit ovat Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 2.0 alaisia, joten voit halutessasi käyttää mitä tahansa tänne laitettua ei-kaupallisissa tarkoituksissa. Silti wikin tapoihin kuuluu olla käyttämättä esimerkiksi tällaisia kuvia niin pyydettäessä, eikä kukaan ole vielä vedonnut oikeuteensä käyttää muitten wikiin laittamia kuvia tms jos joku on pyytänyt ettei niitä käytetä. Kiitos ymmärryksestä ja toivottavasti nautit ajastasi wikissä. :) -- (talk) 05:42, 26 July 2006 (CDT) Terve suomalainen ^-^! -J ja l 2003 10:11, 12 January 2007 (CST) Hey fellow alliance member I've probably talked to you, but you're in my alliance... I'm in the Heroes Of Primeval Eden guild. Welcome to GuildWiki :) --Jamie 12:54, 25 July 2006 (CDT) Thanks, ill try to improve wiki with my limited English. :P Nice too see some people from alliance. =) [[User:Haisku|'Haisku']] 00:48, 26 July 2006 (CDT) Typo Not to be mean or anything, Haisku The Dreamer has completed 23 out of 13 faction's missions and is level 30? id fix it, but i don't want to mess with other peoples user pages :P Detraya fullvear Oops, I guess I was pretty tired yesterday. Thanks for pointing it out. =P [[User:Haisku|'Haisku']] 00:48, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :Um it's still not fixed! Also put ~~~~ after your talk page comments so we know how you are ;) There's lots and lots more editing tips on my user page if you're interested. Edit: No you fixed it as I was typing, need one of those "too slow" shouts! --Xasxas256 00:41, 26 July 2006 (CDT) Like this? =D [[User:Haisku|'Haisku']] 00:48, 26 July 2006 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:08, December 1, 2010 (UTC)